I Want To Tell You
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: "Because when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile"  Klaine and Bruno Mars.  Who needs anything else? :D  K  for man love, I suppose.  Title's a bit random.


**So, whether you're happy or not, I'm back. With a song-fic. Clichéd, right? But who doesn't think that Kurt and Blaine wouldn't be the cutest with that ever fabulous Bruno Mars song "Just the Way You Are?" Every fan, boy, girl, gay, or straight, would swoon fer sure. So, sit back and get ready melt as you read on :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, No Glee or Bruno for me. (But isn't that the point of FANfiction? :P)**

Whoever told Kurt to take Advanced Placement Chemistry and Calculus on the same day was now on his "Dead to Me" list. He let his head fall to the textbook and paper covered desktop in sheer frustration.

_Not even Lady Gaga herself could make me like these insane classes, _he thought ruefully. He let out a pathetic groan/grumble like any teenager who is stuck doing their homework until the ungodly hour of- he glanced at his iPod dock-_oh. It's only eleven…_

That definitely did not lift his spirits any. The incredibly frustrated teenager leaned back and hit the 'off' button on his music. But, strangely enough, the music didn't stop.

"Must be Wes or Dave practicing," he muttered to himself, shoving the much hated textbooks into his treasured Marc Jacobs' bag.

"Oh your eyes, your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining," the voice crooned. _Definitely not Wes or David_. Confused, Kurt peered out his window.

"Blaine," he said with a soft sigh. A shy smile crept across his face. His favourite…well, he didn't know what they were, was standing below with the same boombox that led them through 'Baby It's Cold Outside' just a few weeks ago.

"Your hair, your hair falls perfectly without you trying. You're so beautiful. I wanna tell you every day," Blaine sang up to the blushing Kurt.

"If you're aiming for corny, you're there," he yelled down sarcastically. Truthfully, he was turning into a puddle of lovesick goo at the sweet gesture.

"Yeah I know, I know when I compliment you, ya won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think you don't see what I see, but every time you ask me 'do I look okay?' I want to say," he trailed off softly, "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause, Kurt, you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile, 'cause Kurt you're amazing just the way you are."

Knowing there was a small break in the song, Kurt took off from his room and bolted down the stairs until he was outside. He saw a trail of single roses and candles that he had yet to notice that led him to his favourite boy in the world.

Blaine just beamed at Kurt while he took in the scene that surrounded them. Because of the snow that still lay on the ground, the candles flickered even more golden than ever before. The light made Kurt's pale complexion look heavenly.

"Your lips, your lips, I could kiss them all day if you'd let me." He knew that they were only song lyrics, but the words still made a blush creep back up onto Kurt's cheeks. "Your laugh, your laugh, you hate it but I think that it's so sexy."

"You're too perfect," Kurt whispered. He walked closer to Blaine who offered his hand. He pulled the smaller boy into him and began to sway.

"You're so beautiful and I wanna tell you every day." Blaine stroked one thumb along Kurt's jaw, sending goosebumps down his spine. "Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect is what you're searching for, then just stay the same."

Blaine released Kurt from his little dance to spin him. He'd seen it in movies and kind of had always wanted to try it. "So don't even bother asking if you look okay,  
you know I'd say 'When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile, 'cause, Kurt, you're amazing just the way you are.'"

Kurt wasn't sure what to do. It was all so beautiful. The song with a few rewrites that made his heart flutter, the roses, the way the snow sparkled in the moonlight. He couldn't figure out what his favourite thing was about the entire scene.

"The way you are…the way you are, Kurt you're amazing just the way you are."

Never mind that. He knew the best thing about it all was the boy that he held closely to his own body. Blaine was all that he could ask for. Scratch that, because on that thought, said boy lifted Kurt's chin up from its spot on his shoulder and looked right into his eyes.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile 'cause Kurt you're amazing just the way you are."

Unable to even bring together a coherent thought, Kurt simply breathed "hey" as a puff of white escaped his mouth. Was it really that cold out? Neither had even begun to notice.

"Hey yourself," Blaine whispered back with a small grin. "So what'd you think of m-"

He was cut off as Kurt stretched up a little and kissed him softly, lovingly.

"It was perfect," he said as they parted. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's and they just stood there, Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and the latter's arms around the taller boys neck. "You're perfect. The song was perfect. The roses were perfect. It was all-"

"Perfect," they said in unison. Each felt that their face would break from smiling so much. They stood there, close as can be, for a few more moments before Blaine whispered, "So do I even need to ask?"

Kurt's heart skipped, his stomach erupted into butterflies, his brain fell into a haze of sheer contentment and, well, glee. _Pull it together, Hummel! _He mentally kicked himself into gear to flirt back with "Ask what?"

Blaine chuckled and stepped back. He held Kurt's hands as he said "Kurt Hummel, you're the best thing that's happened to me for as long as I've been at Dalton and I'd be honoured if you would be my boyfriend."

Kurt smiled until his face wouldn't let him anymore. He nodded and pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

They felt sparks. Fireworks went off before their eyes. Whoops and applause began…Wait. That part was in reality. They pulled apart and looked behind Kurt. They could see some of the Dalton boys, mostly Warblers, exchanging cash and 'finallys.'

"They were really watching us," Kurt said in disbelief.

"Well, that's because when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile," Blaine sang softly, pulling Kurt into another perfect kiss. Neither could help but smile into it.

**Soooooooooo…ya love it? Hate it? Be honest. I thought it was adorable, but I'm just a little biased. But only a little ;P**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


End file.
